yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 65: The Demon Female Kirai vs The Surprised Barracuda.
Participants *Anatsu *Cody Travers *Kodi *Kirai Travers Meeting Kirai Travers.. Kodi looked up at a new ramen shop.. she had been feeling down for some time now and Cody wanted to go to this "Special" place... Though she knew why he wanted to go..."The Ecchi Ramen Shop." Cody stood infront of her having an angelic look upon his face...The blonde sighed as she rolled her eyes...."Yeah Yeah.. just hurry up an get your food an boner an we can get the fuck out.." Cody laughed at her friend while speaking.."But I need you here ! Your the one that can get the bitches!" He grasped her right arm,dragging her inside.. thus seeing a gray haired female.. who was bent over... He stumbled over to her,smacking her ass.."Hey Gorgeous- KIRAI OMG..." He wiped his hand disgusted that it was his sister. The now turned gray haired female looked at Kodi as her eyes widen..."KODI! OMG..." She pushed her brother out the way.. as her purple eyes gazed at Kodi.. The blonde cocked an eyebrow while realizing it was Kirai.. that visited the two when they were in Juvi.."Wow.. Kirai it's been forever...So you work here-" Kirai interrupted her.."Hell no! I own this place.. see im not wearing any whore clothes... but ! Ill hook you guys up" she snickered while going over to the counter.. yelling at the co-workeres."NEED TWO SOUPS LADIES.." Kodi would then ask as her and cody sat in there seats."So Kirai...do you still fight? I was hoping because well.. Im opening up the fight club though..I havent been feeling myself due to losing to that mother fucker...Jackie" She scoffed refering to Serizawa....Kirai right eye twitched..."You LOST?! Tch don't worry he'll get his death wish... but anyway dont give up its just your pride.. I mean c'mon your Blondie!! But I am going to join that fucking fight club.. also I want to make my ramen..there..my special recipe brings them coming!" Kodi then sensed another Oni-Horuda around... Rutela then spoken,"No...It can't be..." Anatsu barged in .."SO I DID SENSE YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE.!" She rolled her eyes before trying to stand up.. then.. she noticed.. Kirai's aura rising up it wasn't like an oni.. it was dark and heavy... The men at the restaraunt then retreated.. knowing how she was... Kirai's eyes tinted....while a deep manly voice came abrut..."Do not dare... to come within my throne around here..." Anatsu looked around cocking an eyebrow.."A Ramen..Shop-" She interrupted the male while levitating the chairs and tables around her... The demon within her was taking tole.. Judas...The holder of betrayal...lunging at the blonde.... she grappled her hand around his neck with strong force... she ran at mach speed.... due to the force of Satan's power within her.... Kirai laughed insanely... loving the power the devil has given her.. Anatsu didn't expect this... though he lunged a fist at the top of her head.. only to allow her to release the grip of his neck... Judas... She stopped in mid-run... looking up in the air.. she started screaming with immense force.. causing the city to hear the loud demon screech... she started speaking ot her self.TRANLASTION: ""I took Judas with me! He is always at my service. He is damned. He could have saved himself, but he has not followed the Nazarene" With that said... Kirai's body had a black thick aura around her.. before she knew something without Kodi not tellingher.."So it seemed your dear Satsu has died..." Anatsu's eyes widened.. as his heart sank to the bottom..."NO YOUR LYING..." The demonic female,now caught him feeling his emotions... she fed off of it..due to its negativity.. and Demons loved the sadden emotion of a healthy host..The blonde female watched in fear.. as Cody watched, holding a bottle of holy water... just incase it gets bad..."Kanai.. were finally together.."" Mimicking Satsu's voice... Anatsu ran at the female screaming in bloody murder... before raising up her long nails only to lash at his face devastatingly.. the force of the lash would send him flying at 50 feet away... hitting through wooden fence after fence... due to the force.. it made him have deep splinters an wood chunks all over his body.. thus gashes.. at 4 inches deep..Leaving Anatsu at a K.O by a pond... Cody then ran at his sister.. pourin the whole bottle of holy water over her... Kirai screamed in agony.. twitiching around while laying down ont he ground..passed out... Kodi looked over at Cody who had picked up his sibling in his arms.."Why..-" "She wanted it.. using a ouiji board an all... besides shes older than me..." With that the large male walked over inside the ramen shop only to lay her on the bed inside her manager room."So with you leaving me, I guess I can move my sis back in." Kodi shook her head.."hey I might need you within the future don't lose touch alright?" Cody fist bumps with his blonde friend,knowing that Connor was the right one for her.. an besides he can go off an fuck any bitch he wanted...Though he still protected Kodi for eternity... He watched the female leave.. while placing a towel on his sisters head.."You crazy.. bitch.. I missed ya though..." Fin Category:Ark 20 Category:Sky & Sea Saga